deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Korosensei Vs Saitama
Summery 2 of the strongest characters in there seires both with unbelievable power and speed but only 1 will win And 1 will die note "saitama" *koro-sensei* Saitama (One Punch Man) Wiz: So when Saitama was little he wanted to be able to beat anyone in one punch and he trained to do it. Boomstick: by for years being in hot or cold weather by not using the AC. Doing 100 push ups. 100 sit ups. 100 squats. 100 pull ups. and running 10 miles every day. Wiz: Because Anime logic but one day when a failed a interview he met Crabrante and he killed him with his tie. When this happened he trained for all of like 2 years. Boomstick: He beat the Piccolo wanna be, Frog from star fox, and Lord Berris. Wiz: Vaccine man, Frog man, and Lord Boros. Speaking of lord Boros he is powerful enough to destroy planets. Boomstick: Saitama is fast enough to keep up with speed of sound Sonic who can break the sound Barrier and he jumped from the moon back to earth. he took punches from lord Boros and beat him not in one punch but a few Serious punches. Wiz: As cool as Saitama is he does have some weaknesses. Boomstick: Saitama doesn't take anything serious at first for a while, he is not the most intelligent person, he has no training in mortal arts, and he can breath in space. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n9GBHXFKC8U Korosensei Wiz: The god of death was a assassin that no one could of caught until his apprentice who wanted to take his name betrayed him. God of death was capture by a scientist named Kotarō Yanagisawa and he befriended a teacher/scientist named Aguri Yukimura. God of death was infected with a DNA that would of made him explode. Boomstick: The science guy put that same DNA into a lab rat and that rat blown up 70% of the moon! Wiz: The god of death was angered by Aguris abusive relationship and he broke out of the lab destroying it. Sadly he accidently killed Aguri on his birthday. Boomstick: Yeah and the tie Korosensei always has is the same tie given to him by Aguri so he can always remember what he did. Wiz: Korosensei then took Aguris teaching job to teach class 3E. Boomstick: with Korosenseis new form he got some cool powers like near invulnerability, the ability to move at mock 20 and even faster, stretching tentacles, and a lot more around that. Wiz: Korosensei can molt his skin to help himself or others or he has his ultimate defense form. Boomstick: This form makes him even more inviolable then he all ready is. Wiz: Korosensei is also incredibly smart and can easily figure out problems in math or fighting. Boomstick: but he has a list of weaknesses noted by the class 3E When he tries to act cool, his weaknesses show. He is surprisingly quick to panic. He is petty. His punches are weak. Boobs (natural weakness). He is humble and subservient to his superiors at work. He has no patience for wire puzzles. He gets motion sickness. He can't sleep on a pillow other than his own. He worries about appearances. He can't handle hot food. Getting wet (natural weakness). Juicy gossip. Hackneyed plot developments make him cry. He gets taken in by rumors. Time right after molting (natural weakness). Time right after regeneration (natural weakness). His body goes rigid when bathed in a special beam of light (natural weakness). When he returns to normal after a serious situation, he gets embarrassed. He can only draw simple pictures. Heat fatigue. He is strict about poolside manner. He can't swim (natural weaknesses). He likes to gossip. He is weak against the occult. If he can't gather people, he feels worthless. Tone-deafness. He sucks at hiding. He gets carried away by official positions. Heart (natural weakness). Not related, but acts like a doting parent. Gets insurance to avoid getting hurt. He doesn't really know what "your own football" means. He sucks at reporting. He suffers from road rage. Restructuring (natural weakness). Grabbing all his tentacles at once makes him unable to move (Natural weakness). Unintentionally adding insult to injury. Completely oblivious to the mood in moments of high tension. Class 3-E students: Undeniably Korosensei's greatest weakness. Although students of 3-E class are subtly aware of this, only three students ever made actual attempts to exploit this factor: Karma Akabane, Nagisa Shiota (using themselves as baits), and Ryoma Terasaka (using Nagisa as a suicide bomber the first time, second unknowingly manipulated by Shiro into nearly drowning his classmates, but has redeemed himself since). Exploiting this weakness means one has no qualms of discarding lives of his/her classmates, and even their own. (full list at http://ansatsukyoshitsu.wikia.com/wiki/Korosensei#History ) Wiz: But he has more unlisted weaknesses like he cant hold his liquor. Well now that we have our combatants set its time to settle this debate once and for all Boomstick: Its time for a death battle! Fight Koro sensei walks around Z City with his class. *See class Z City is one of the worst city's ever being noted a scary place for humans to live and monsters.* Genos runs out of a corner. Genos: I will kill you monster! Genos punches and kicks Koro sensei but Koro Sensei smacks Genos away into a wall breaking the wall. Saitama walks to Genos "Oh hey you look like when we first met and you fought that mosquito girl and" Genos: The monster is right th.... Genos turns off and Saitama looks at Koro Sensei. "so you going to hurt those kids?" *What no I am their teacher.* "likely story well now I'm going to punch you." *Well you can try* Saitama gets into a battle stance and Koro Sensei stands still watching with green stripes on his face. "One normal punch" Saitama runs at Koro sensei and he punches him in the face. Smoke fills the area and when the smoke clears Koro Sensei is fine still having green strips on his face. "I-is this the challenge I have been waiting so long to have?" Koro Sensei smacks Saitama into the air and grabs two light posts. "Gum Gum sling shot!" Koro Sensei flings himself up to Saitama but Saitama knees Koro Sensei in the head knocking him down to the ground making a hole in the ground. Saitama lands next to Koro Sensei and Koro Sensei grabs Saitama as he fly's inti the air. *first you take the earth then put a bean in Tokyo and another bean in Sichuan China Leave contrails as you fly from Dubai to Hawaii back to Dubai over the Philippines and then north-south between Hawaii and Dubai ever 25 degrees And Voila: Koro Sensei!* Koro Sensei slams Saitama back into the hole making it the hole even bigger. Saitama sits up. "wow that was cool" Saitama looks next to himself and he doesn't see Koro Sensei but he does see a hole going into the ground. "that doesn't look good" Koro Sensei eats under the ground to under Saitama and he forms his hands togeather to shoot a laser at Saitama knocking Saitama into the clouds. Koro Sensei flys at Saitama knocking him into space and into the moon. *Yeah it doesn't* "oh great this again" Saitama plugs his nose and he looks around. Koro Sensei fly' at Saitama and he punches him. Saitama sighs and he runs behind Koro Sensei 死 DEATH Koro Sensei fly's off the moon but he quickly fly's back "Multi Serious punch" Saitama punches Koro Sensei but Koro Sensei molts his skin getting Saitama trapped in it. "What is this stuff?" *Its my skin I molt it once a year and I am using the molted skin to keep you trapped so you have a longer time to get back to earth.* Koro Sensei wraps his tentacles around Saitamas neck knocking him out from air loss. Koro Sensei floats down from the moon to earth carrying Saitama and Koro Sensei revives Saitama waking him up. KO! Genos now fixed cheeks on Saitama who gives a thumbs up and Koro Sensei walks around Z city with the class cheering. Conclusion Wiz: I have a bad feeling about this. Boomstick: Wiz you got to explain fast. Wiz: Well Saitama as faster and in most cases stronger Koro Sensei was more durable and more intelligent. Boomstick: Saitama can punch a guy who can destroy planets Koro Sensei with his regeneration could take any hit from Saitama even if saying anything could hurt Koro Senseis heart Saitama wouldn't know the place of the heart. Wiz: Saitama could get anti sensei knives and that stuff but still he has no idea of it. Boomstick: As Koro Sensei says he did cause the moon to explode in reality it was a rat so thinking of the size compressing of a rat to the 6 foot Koro Sensei the explosion Koro Sensei would cause would destroy the earth and even a bit more. Wiz: Saitama couldn't punch his way into class. Boomstick: BOO! Wiz: The winner is Koro Sensei. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A-x8zGHWHKo https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eRfbHYfxCK0 VS https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a4ugVkQUboM Mister sinister vs Alucard Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Gamehost0007 Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018